


Steyliff

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: When he touches the walls of Steyliff Grove, Noctis can read the words inscribed there by the ancient people of Solheim. But there’s something else waiting in the Grove, something powerful and very, very angry.





	Steyliff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelBless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBless/gifts).



> This is it. The final Fanfic Friday. And it's a bonus round, because when I saw Angelbless' [art](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com/post/167133902102) I knew I had to write something based on it. And here it is at last! <3 Hope you enjoy it!

It was a simple hunt taking them back to Steyliff Grove. The Flan numbers were out of control and the locals wanted them contained, lest they contaminate the water supply and fish stocks. Noctis hated the mushy Flans, but the Vesperpool contained one of his favourite fishing spots, so he agreed to the hunt.

“You always agree to hunts,” Gladio said as they approached the Grove.

Noctis didn’t reply.

“Such a thoughtful man,” Gladio said. “So selfless, despite _hunting_ being beneath a king’s notice.”

Noctis felt his cheeks reddening. “It’s not a problem,” he muttered.

Gladio nudged him. “You gotta learn to take a compliment without blushing.”

Noctis shoved him away.

They reached the path leading up to Steyliff Grove. The ancient structure stood open in the darkness.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked.

“This place is so cool!” Prompto told Gladio as they headed in. “I’m not gonna spoil anything, but it is gonna blow. Your. Mind.”

“Yes, you did miss out on our last trip,” Ignis said.

“I had my reasons,” Gladio said.

“No one’s saying you didn’t,” Noctis said. “But Steyliff Grove is pretty special.”

His thoughts drifted off into memory. The last time they’d been here, Noctis hadn’t only been distracted by Gladio’s absence. No, there was something more local poking at him.

He could read the words on the walls of the Grove.

The glowing red text spoke of the rituals carried out in the Grove, the hopes that those the deceased who passed through would find their way into the afterlife through the water. He’d almost said something, but thankfully Prompto had spoken first, announcing his inability to read anything. Both Ignis and Aranea agreed that they couldn’t decipher a word of what was written either. Why would they? It was an ancient, forgotten language.

Which meant Noctis shouldn’t be able to read it either. It wasn’t like he’d ever been taught how to interpret the ancient language of Solheim. And yet he could read the words as easily as he could his native tongue.

_The waters of Steyliff Grove and the Vesperpool guide us on and remind us of our beloved dead. When you walk these paths, remember them too._

He’d sensed something else, too. Beyond the words. Whatever it was, he didn’t feel soothed by it the way he did when he read the words. No, this was different. Powerful. Old, yes, but not ancient. What was it? Noctis pressed a hand to the wall. The past swirled through his mind. He watched images of a familiar figure moving through Steyliff Grove. Where had he seen that man before? He couldn’t place him.

“Noct?”

Prompto’s voice dragged him out of the waking dream. Noctis blinked, his past, and the distant past fading away. It left him feeling seasick. He swallowed against a rush of nausea. “Yeah?”

“Dude, you alright? For a second there your eyes looked super weird. All glowy. You’re not gonna summon in here, are you? ‘Cause, uh, I don’t think that’ll end well.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis asked.

“Your eyes were glowing,” Prompto said.

“Nah,” Noctis said. “I’m not glowing at all.”

“If you’re sure,” Prompto said. “Come on, otherwise we’ll lose Ignis and Aranea.”

Last time, he swore not to touch the walls again. There was something in them, something dangerous. This time, the feeling was worse. He swore a voice called out to him.

“Holy shit, is this place for real?”

Gladio’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Noctis looked at his friend and smirked at his wonderment. “Pretty impressive, huh?”

“How are we underwater and not underwater at the same time?” Gladio asked. He sounded freaked.

“Magic,” Noctis said. “You gonna be okay with that?”

Gladio shook himself. “No problem,” he said.

“You can sense magic?” Ignis asked Noctis.

Noctis cocked his head to one side. “Yeah. It’s different to the Crystal’s magic. Dunno how to describe it.” He did, but he didn’t want to say _there’s something creepy lurking in here._ He didn’t want to upset Prompto, and he didn’t want to deal with Gladio teasing him.

They walked on. Noctis knew better, but he couldn’t stop himself from trailing one hand over a nearby wall.

_Guide our dead onto the next world._

The words soothed him, but it was also there again. The cold, dark power.

“What are you?” Noctis whispered.

**_I’ve waited for you._ **

Noctis yanked his hand away. He blinked hard, his breath shuddering out of him. What was that? He turned away. He needed to stay focused on the mission.

Gladio moved to the edge of the walkway. When he reached it, he whistled to the others. “Found our target.”

Joining his friends, Noctis followed Gladio’s pointed finger and saw a large pile of Flans oozing their way around the bridge on the Grove’s lower levels. Noctis blanched. “Those things make me nauseous,” he said.

Prompto slapped him on the shoulder. “All the more reason you should hit ‘em with a spell so we can get out of here without breaking a sweat.”

“With pleasure.” Noctis pulled a Blizzaga Flask out of the Armiger. He wanted out of here sooner rather than later.

Prompto laughed. “Trust you to take the easy option with Flans.”

“They’re gross.” Noctis handed the Flask over to Gladio. “You’ve got the best throw.”

“Thanks.” Gladio lobbed the Flask through the air. It slammed into the group of Flans, flash-freezing them.

“Strike!” Prompto said.

Gladio grinned. “Not bad,” he said.

“Let’s wait for the snow to die down so we can be certain our collective laziness won’t lead to someone else’s untimely death,” Ignis said.

“Such a killjoy,” Prompto said.

“Nah, nothing wrong with going down there and bashing a few heads in,” Gladio said.

“Do Flans actually have heads?” Prompto asked. “Their biology makes zero sense to me.”

The sounds of his friends’ voices drifted away as Noctis found himself staring again at the red writing on the walls around him. Walking away from the balcony, he raised a hand. He hesitated for just a moment before placing it on a wall.

He needed to know.

**_Remember, young one, the connection you have to this place._ **

Images flashed through his mind. He saw two people; a man and a woman. The man was undoubtedly a Lucian king, one of Noctis’ own ancestors. That was why he’d had the flicker of familiarity before. He knew this person. He remembered the stories about this man.

The Coward King.

Which meant the woman at his side was the Oracle.

Armed, the pair battled a Quetzalcoatl in Steyliff’s depths, just like Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Aranea had during their first visit. He pressed his other hand to his head, the vision painful to watch as the Oracle cried out, battered by the creature’s vicious lightning magic. She collapsed, body horrifically burned and scarred.

And yet she lived.

But the Lucian King did not stand his ground. He abandoned her, fleeing Steyliff Grove. His panicked cries echoed through Noctis’ mind.

“…Noct?”

Ignis called out to him. Noctis turned, his vision a mishmash of past and present. He watched concern flash across Ignis’ face.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked.

Noctis didn’t respond. Ignis frowned, closing in on his friend. Noctis had one hand pressed to the wall, the red words there glowing brightly. Something wasn’t right. Ignis felt it in his gut. Staring at Noctis, he saw the unnatural light glowing in Noctis’ eyes.

“Let go of the wall, Noct,” Ignis said.

“Something wrong?” Gladio called from where he and Prompto monitored the frozen Flans.

“I’m not sure,” Ignis said. He turned back to Noctis. “Let go.”

Noctis blinked, the strange glow of his eyes standing out in the darkness of the Grove. “Dead,” he whispered. “Here we remember our dead. She died here. He left her.”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked.

But when Noctis spoke again, it was in a language Ignis couldn’t understand. It sounded ancient. And there was something else in Noctis’ voice.

Someone else.

Enough was enough. Ignis ran over and grabbed him, pulling him away from the wall. Noctis closed his eyes, pressing both hands to his head.

“Talk to me,” Ignis said.

“The dead must be remembered. Though they move on through the waters, you will remember me.”

Gladio walked over and shook him. “Enough, Noct. Wake up!”

Noctis blinked, his eyes clearing. “Gladio?” he asked. “What… what happened?”

“No idea.” Gladio looked over at Ignis. “What do you think?”

“You were under the influence of some kind of ancient magic,” Ignis said. “I think perhaps we should leave.”

“Can’t,” Gladio said. “There’s movement down there.” He nodded at the partially frozen Flans.

“I’m fine,” Noctis said, rubbing his head. “We can take them out.” He moved to walk towards the corridor that would lead them away.

Gladio grabbed him. “No. No way. You were out of it for a while there.”

“Do you remember anything?” Ignis asked.

Noctis did. He remembered everything. “This is a place for the dead, but it’s her. I think she’s trapped here,” Noctis said. “I – Ah.” A thick stream of blood rolled out of his nose and coated his lips. He pressed a hand to it, but moments later, the blood pushed through.

“Prompto, you and Noctis get out of here,” Gladio said. “Get back to camp. Ignis and I will finish up here.”

“Okidoki!” Prompto moved to Noctis’ side. “Let’s go,” he said. “Just promise not to bleed all over me.”

Noctis pulled a handkerchief out of the Armiger and held it to his nose.

“Wow, Noct, a handkerchief? What else have you got locked up in the Armiger?”

“Whatever I need,” Noctis said, voice muffled. Thick, sluggish pain throbbed in his head. He felt nauseous.

Prompto chattered the whole way out. Noctis tried to keep up, but it was hard to follow Prompto when so many words leapt out at him from the walls and that other presence, the one that spoke, lingered nearby. Silent. Watching. By the time they made it to camp, Noctis was dizzy with blood-loss and ready to sleep. He left Prompto to go through his photos and clambered into the tent. Kicking his boots off, he pulled his third handkerchief out of the Armiger. When the nosebleed finally stopped, he curled up on his sleeping bag, pulled his pillow over his head and slept.

* * *

A few hours later, Noctis awoke from a dreamless sleep to the smell of cooking and the sounds of his friends’ voices. He stepped out. The night sky sparkled overhead. Noctis stared up at it from their campsite. He had to admit it; Gladio wasn’t wrong about how good it felt to sleep out under the stars. He stretched, relishing every pop in every joint.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Prompto asked.

“Hungry,” Noctis said.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Ignis said.

“Thanks,” Noctis said. “Did you take out the Flans?”

“Do you have to ask?” Gladio muttered.

“Make sure you drink something,” Ignis said. He held out a mug. “At least two of those.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis grabbed the mug and leaned back in his chair, watching the stars above. He longed for some late-night fishing, but if he went, his friends would insist upon coming. Watching them, Noctis could see they were all exhausted. They all needed a good night’s sleep. He’d been a burden to them again today.

At least he felt better now. His veins buzzed, magic singing inside him. It was like this the first time he’d ventured into Steyliff. Something about the magic in there called out to the Crystal’s magic, like two curious creatures warily circling each other.

And he couldn’t get the memory of the Coward King and the Oracle out of his mind. He’d heard the stories before. The Coward King was part of his heritage after all, but family pride meant he’d refused to believe the story. Now, having watched the man, Noctis knew the Coward King lived up to his self-chosen title.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. They ate in companionable silence, the Vesperpool’s animal life and the distant chatter of daemons their background music. Prompto turned in first, yawning his good nights. Gladio followed, taking his latest military history book with him.

Ignis stood up. “Don’t stay up too late, Noct,” he said. “We should get up early tomorrow if we want to make it back to Meldaccio in good time. And you still need to rest. Whatever happened in the Grove earlier was strange. I want to be sure you’re alright.”

“I’m okay now,” Noctis said. “No voices, no weird words, nothing.”

Except for the magic. That was probably something. Still, Noctis couldn’t let Ignis worry about everything.

“Regardless, I’d like you to rest well tonight,” Ignis said.

“I will,” Noctis said. “Get some sleep, Ignis. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night,” Ignis said, disappearing into the tent.

Noctis sat back in his chair, eyes turned back to the stars. He closed his eyes, enjoying a rare moment of solitude. The breeze washed over him, bringing old magic to him. His fingers moved like a pianist’s, toying with the power weaving through them. He embraced the quietude. Sometimes, it felt like he never had the chance to just sit and _be_. Magic surrounded him, embraced him. He revelled in it, both that of the Crystal and the power emanating from the Grove.

It took him back to a memory of his dad. They’d sat together in the Citadel and Dad taught him how to meditate on the Crystal’s power and bathe in it. Noctis had learned to sense the different elements, how to pull them into himself, and how to let the Crystal expand all his senses. He remembered how much he’d giggled when, in the Crystal’s light, he seen the Kingsglaive training halls and picked up an array of new swear words.

Dad hadn’t been impressed.

Noctis couldn’t remember when he’d had the time to meditate like this. The pulse and light of his magic embrace him. But it was different here, with the presence of the Steyliff ruins so nearby. The magic carried words. He listened, straining to recognise what was being said.

_…and so we commit our dead to the waters, that they may find peace in the endless current._

**_No. Not yet. I won’t leave until you come to me._ **

He opened his eyes and froze. The landscape around him had fallen into shadow, and yet fallen stars showed him a golden pathway back to Steyliff Grove.

**_Remember me. Remember your kin’s folly._ **

Noctis stood and took a step forward. Whoever called out to him, they were waiting in the Grove. They’d even lit his path.

Something in Steyliff Grove wanted to be remembered.

Whatever it was, the dark power slipped through every word.

Shivering, Noctis stopped.

Going into the Grove, alone, at night, would be a terrible idea.

**_ Come! _ **

Pain stabbed into his head. It worsened with every moment he hesitated.

**_ Come now, boy! _ **

“Noct?”

Gladio’s voice came from the darkness behind him. He turned, but his friend was draped in shadow. The light didn’t touch him.

“Don’t make me drag you in here,” Gladio said. “Ignis is getting twitchy.”

“I prefer the term ‘mildly concerned’,” Ignis added.

Noctis couldn’t see the tent anymore. He couldn’t see anything except the golden light telling him to go into Steyliff.

**_You will come._ **

“No,” Noctis said.

**_Yes. You will come. Watch what happens if they try and stop you!_ **

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?”

A hand closed around Noctis’ wrist, pulling him away from the light. He looked up into the shadow staring down at him.

“Wake up!”

Gladio shook him. Noctis blinked. The starlight faded. The campsite returned. The voice lost its grip on him. Noctis saw Gladio staring at him, his expression both annoyed and concerned.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Gladio demanded. “Your eyes were glowing.”

Noctis looked around. Nothing. He tried to hear the voice again. Silent. Confused, he turned back to Gladio. “I think I was sleepwalking.”

“Hopeless,” Gladio said. He dragged Noctis to the tent. “Sleep in there. And don’t go wandering off. You’ve already been a weird enough for one day. You don’t even have boots on. You would’ve cut your feet to shreds out there.”

“Right.” Noctis climbed into his sleeping bag.

A few minutes later, he heard the tell-tale sounds of Gladio sleeping. He knew the others were all asleep too. Noctis laid still and listened to them. After a while, he tuned them out and tried to hear the voice again.

Instead, sleep finally caught up with him. As he drifted off, he heard something.

**_Here they remember their dead. Come, so that I will not be forgotten._ **

He could feel tendrils wrapping around him, digging their way into his mind and body. He tried to pull himself away, screamed at himself to wake up.

He couldn’t.

Ensnared, helpless, Noctis found himself watching the same vision over and over; the death of the Oracle and the cowardice of his own ancestor.

**_I will not be left to rot again!_ **

* * *

The next day dawned beautiful and bright. Prompto sat up and yawned. He looked over, expecting to see Noctis still half-buried beneath a pile of blankets.

Yup. There he was. Eyes closed, dead to the world.

Prompto laughed at his friend and left him to sleep for as long as Ignis allowed. Grabbing his boots, Prompto headed outside for fresh air, photos, and breakfast.

“Morning!” he called to the others.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis said. He sat by the fire’s dying embers, sipping an Ebony.

“Morning,” Gladio said, finishing off a round of push ups. “I take it His Royal Doziness is still asleep?”

“Have you ever wondered what we’ll do when we’ve reclaimed the Kingdom and he has to attend meetings first thing in the morning?” Prompto asked.

“He’ll learn to deal with it,” Gladio said. Finishing his press ups, he jumped back to his feet. “Who wants to wake him up today?” He grinned. “Or should I just dump him in the Vesperpool?”

“Ooh, do that!” Prompto said. “My camera is ready.”

“Let’s not start our day in such a calamitous fashion,” Ignis said. He put his Ebony down. “I’ll wake Noct up.”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Ignis!” Prompto moaned.

Ignis headed for the tent. Before he could reach it, Noctis stepped out. Ignis stopped dead.

Noctis’ eyes glowed with an otherworldly light.

“What the hell?” Gladio breathed.

“It’s like yesterday,” Prompto said.

Ignis intercepted Noctis before he could walk away. “Noct? Can you hear me?”

Noctis’ head turned towards Ignis. He raised a hand and placed a single finger in the centre of Ignis’ forehead. He uttered a single word in a language Ignis didn’t recognise.

Darkness swallowed Ignis. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

“Noct, what the hell?” Gladio shouted.

Prompto ran to Ignis’ side. “I think he’s asleep,” he said, sounding confused. He looked up at Noctis. “How did you do that?”

Gladio crossed the haven, hand reaching out to grab Noctis. “Snap out of it!”

Strangely lit eyes swivelled to look at Gladio. He said the same, strange word.

Gladio crumpled.

“Whoa, Noct, stop!” Prompto stood between Noctis and wherever he was going. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Noctis stared at him. Prompto flinched at the strange, white glow where his friend’s blue eyes usually were.

Prompto very, very gently placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Can you hear me? You need to wake up.”

Noctis hand reached out, resting on Prompto’s forehead.

“Whoa, wait, no!”

Prompto was unconscious two seconds later.

* * *

The light returned. Noctis followed the dancing stars. They led him to Steyliff Grove to where the water waited.

Monsters launched themselves at him. Noctis didn’t worry. Magic rushed to his aid like never before, annihilating anything that threatened him with a single, watery blast.

**_Remember me._ **

**_Remember._ **

A different voice filtered through his thoughts. Prompto. He sounded scared. Noctis stopped. He frowned. Had something happened to Prompto? Had something happened to all of his friends?

**_Remember me. Come._ **

“No.” The lights flickered. The darkness wavered. Something was wrong. Noctis… he’d done something terrible. He turned back. The land before him wavered; one moment it was too dark to see anything, the next he saw the familiar landscape of the Vesperpool spreading out ahead of him.

**_ I demand your presence, descendent of the Coward! _ **

Pain slammed into Noctis’ head. He staggered, metallic wetness sliding over his lips.

**_If you come, if you remember, it will end._ **

Helpless, Noctis moved onwards. He didn’t feel the pain in his feet as he sliced the skin open on rocks and sharp grass. Blood clouded the water at his feet, but he carried on, reaching the Grove.

It was shut.

Not for long.

He placed his hands on the solid stone door. The words lit up, the red words blinding him.

_This door serves as a barrier between the living and the dead. Enter this place and remember those you’ve lost. Pray for their souls, remember the joy they brought you. Do not feel sorrow for those whose lives have passed into the water’s flow._

**_I will use your lips to speak the words that will open the way._ **

Noctis spoke a single command, magic in the words. Steyliff Grove opened, regardless of the daylight. He entered, cool shadows draping him.

The door sealed itself behind him the moment he was inside.

Words filled Noctis’ mind. He read the prayers and blessings people had carved into the walls.

_Guide my brother onto the next world. May he find peace in the waters._

_Blessed are the waters of Steyliff Grove. After the fires of life, they offer us the peace of submersion._

Power called him on. Dark, cold and hungry, Noctis couldn’t resist it. He knew he needed to. Alarms screamed in his mind. Wrong. This was all wrong. There was something in the Grove, something terrible. He tried to pull himself free of the magic coiling around him. He forced himself to stop and turn back.

**_You will come to me!_ **

The pain in his head screamed, hitting new levels of agony. Crying out, Noctis dropped to his knees. He crawled backwards.

**_ You will not fight! You will come to me! Or are you another Lucian coward? _ **

Noctis coughed, blood splattering the ground ahead of him. Pain cleared his head, pushing the magic away for just a moment. But he couldn’t hold on for long.

**_Come._ **

**_Remember them if you wish, but more importantly, remember me._ **

He couldn’t do it. The hold was too strong. He moved forwards. The pain released him. The magical haze returned, closing him into a world of soft blurs and beautiful light.

**_The Coward King should have been claimed by these waters._ **

**_ He _ ** **_should have died._ **

**_But he didn’t. He lived on so that you would one day come here._ **

**_Come and pay the blood price._ **

Noctis moved deeper into the Grove, following the path down. The words on the walls followed him, whispering their prayers, sharing their memories of the ancient dead.

_The world belonged to us. We bent it to our will. But we no longer wished to bow and scrape to Ifrit._

_Such hubris was the beginning of our end._

**_It will be the end of you, too, child._ **

He stopped again, this time pulling on the Crystal’s magic within him to fight off the strange, warped magic seeping through him.

**_ Stop! _ **

The pain hit him in an instant, as sharp and swift as a knife.

He blacked out.

And saw it again; the Coward King staring up at a terrible Quetzalcoatl. The man, dressed in clothes befitting a Lucian King of old, turned to the woman at his side.

He couldn’t move fast enough.

The creature attacked, mortally wounding her with a single lightning attack.

The King turned and fled.

The Oracle died, alone and in agony.

**_Come to me, coward. Come! You will not leave this place._ **

The voice dragged Noctis back into consciousness. He felt strange, heavy, like he’d been torn out of a deep sleep. He pushed himself back to his feet and carried on, vision fuzzing in and out of focus. He reached the bridge and looked down.

A woman waited for him. Her form seemed odd, twisted, like her limbs no longer matched. Her skin seemed odd. Scarred. Like trees had taken root in her veins. Long hair fell over her face, blocking her eyes.

**_Come, King. If you do not, your friends die first._ **

The words caused a spike of rage to burn inside Noctis. The dark magic lost some of its hold on him, the Crystal’s light pushing back. “Who are you?” he demanded.

**_ You know who I am _ ** .

The voice pummelled him, knocking him off his feet. Pain rattled through his skull. The dark magic took hold again, silencing his concern. Standing, even as blood gushed from his nose and trickled from his ears, Noctis moved on again.

He reached the chamber. He stumbled up to the woman. The power overwhelming him forced him into an awkward bow.

**_Address me._ **

“Oracle,” he said.

She twitched, her limbs moving at inhuman angles. “King,” she hissed, her voice a husk.

“This is a place of the dead,” Noctis said, remembering the words written into the walls. “You should join the flow.”

**_ Not until you pay, Coward! _ **

The Oracle’s hair moved. Sickened, Noctis staggered back, the pain not enough to hold him in place.

Daemon.

She was a daemon.

And a very, very old one at that.

Her skull showed through her flaking skin. Her tongue hung out, her lower jaw gone. Black Scourge oozed down her chest, like she’d vomited all over herself. The daemonification had warped her and her magic.

The smell left him gagging. Like sour milk poured over rotten milk left out in a hot sun.

Noctis tried to pull a weapon out of the Armiger. The pain overloaded him. His vision went white. He dropped to his knees.

**_I have waited so many years for you._ **

“I’m not who you think I am,” Noctis said.

**_You are exactly who I think you are. Descent of a coward!_ **

She grabbed him, wrapping her rotting hands around Noctis’ throat.

**_He left me to die._ **

Noctis tried to breathe, but his lungs were cut off.

**_You are the last of the Lucians. You will pay for my death._ **

Her hands squeezed harder. She raised him off of his feet, pinning him in midair. If he didn’t do something, Noctis knew he would die. The pain in his neck and his head was unreal, but it would be the last thing he’d ever feel.

He ripped a weapon free of the Armiger and stabbed her.

**_ NO! _ **

She released him. Noctis fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing. Pain squeezed his brain. It felt like she had hands around his skull, compressing bone and brain. Teeth clenched, Noctis watched as she clutched at the wound marring her ragged, rotten body.

She lashed out, magic piercing him. He vomited blood again, vision pulsing and fading at the edges.

**_You will die here. Lucis need no longer be ruled by a coward and his descendants!_ **

Half-blind with pain, Noctis pulled a Flask free. He didn’t care what it was. He threw it.

Fire exploded ahead of him. It threw him backwards.

It engulfed the daemonic Oracle.

Pushing himself up, he watched her burn. He saw the pain in her eyes. He saw her anger. He felt the shock of the betrayal.

But he couldn’t undo the past.

It was time for her to move on.

He staggered to his feet. “You will be remembered,” he said. The words written into the walls came back to him. “I pray that you will find peace in the waters.”

**_ YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! _ **

The pain in her voice brought tears to his eyes. But Noctis couldn’t let pity stop him. He drove the Engine Blade forward once again, running it through the daemon Oracle’s chest.

She died with a howl.

The dark magic died with her. Noctis slumped, free at last of the pain. He collapsed, rolling into his back and staring at the water far above. Around him, he saw the red words pulsing. Prayers, blessings, hopes, memories…

“Not forgotten,” he said.

He raised one hand, wishing he could trail it through the water far above. Instead, he clasped his hands and prayed, willing the Oracle’s soul to pass on and find peace.

He offered an apology, too. It felt right, given his lineage.

Exhausted, Noctis’ hands fell, smacking the ground beneath him. He closed his eyes. He needed to rest. Just for a few minutes.

He jolted awake sometime later. He had no idea how long he’d been asleep for.

“Up,” he told himself. “Get up.”

Forcing his aching body to move, Noctis pushed himself to his feet. The soles throbbed and pulsed, the gashes and grazes barely scabbed over. He didn’t care. He had to move. He had to get out and find his friends.

Noctis began the long walk out, accompanied by the glowing red words of Solheim’s dead.

* * *

Ignis snapped awake. He sat up, horrified to find the sun setting.

He’d been unconscious all day.

Looking over, he saw Gladio and Prompto also unconscious where they must’ve fallen.

He couldn’t see Noctis.

Ignis got to his feet. A wave of dizziness crashed over him. He grabbed a chair to keep from falling. He needed to wake the others up. They had to find Noct.

When he felt steadier, Ignis moved to Gladio, shaking him hard. Gladio snapped away, alert in an instant.

“Shit,” he said. “Where’s Noct?”

“I suspect he’s in Steyliff Grove,” Ignis said, moving to Prompto.

“How did he knock us out like that?” Gladio asked. “He never could master magic like that.”

“I suspect he’s under the influence of some malign entity,” Ignis said. “Prompto. Wake up.”

“Ugh, my head.” Prompto pulled himself upright. He pressed his hand to his mouth. “I feel sick.”

“It’s the magic,” Ignis said. “Deep breaths. We need to move.”

“Okay,” Prompto said. He sucked in several long, steady breaths. The colour returned to his face. “That’s better.” He looked around. “I can’t believe Noct knocked us out. That’s not how it’s supposed to go.”

“Let’s debate the finer details later,” Ignis said. He pulled his daggers out of the Armiger. Relief loosened the tension clinging to him. If he could still access the Armiger, it meant Noctis was alive. “We need to get to the Grove.”

Five minutes and some daemonic close calls later, they reached Steyliff Grove. As they approached, the sun set and the pathway opened. Together, they ran inside, weapons ready.

When they reached the main chamber, Gladio held up a hand, bringing them to a halt. Unsteady footsteps echoed out from a nearby corridor. Gladio took the lead, Greatsword ready.

Light glowed off the walls.

A familiar figure staggered into view.

“Noct!” Gladio said.

Pale, bloodstained, Noctis looked haggard and exhausted. Bloody footprints marked the path he’d walked. He smiled at the sight of his friends. “You’re alright,” he said.

“Are you?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t –”

Noctis fainted without warning. Gladio dismissed his weapon and grabbed Noctis before he could hit the ground.

“Let’s go,” he said. “Before anything else around here decides to possess him.”

They returned to camp as fast as they could, eager daemons gathering in the darkness. By the time they made it back, the light of a Red Giant’s burning sword lit the distant trees.

“How is he?” Prompto asked.

“Awake,” Noctis groaned.

“Are you you?” Gladio demanded.

“She’s gone,” Noctis said.

“What happened?” Prompto asked.

Noctis swallowed. “Uh… it’s complicated.” He pressed his hands to his skull. Or he tried. Clearly his arms were numb and he smacked himself in the face instead. “My head hurts.”

Gladio lowered him into a chair. “Keep your feet up,” he said.

“Yeah.” Noctis slumped in the chair, gazing up at his friends. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, took a day long nap,” Prompto said. “I feel great!”

“Today was unexpectedly restful,” Ignis said. “I’ll clean and bandage your feet, Noct. But really, why didn’t you put your boots on?”

“Sorry,” Noctis said. He yawned, exhaustion crushing him. “My fault. Couldn’t keep her out of my head.”

“Her who?” Gladio asked.

“I think she’s at peace now,” Noctis said, already sliding back into sleep. “Carried away by the waters.”

“Who are you talking about?” Gladio asked.

“Oracle,” Noctis said, eyes sliding closed. “He shouldn’t have left her.”

“Who?” Ignis asked.

“King, Coward.”

Noctis drifted into a deep slumber.

Gladio looked at the others. “Any idea what he’s talking about?”

Prompto laughed. “I never know what he’s talking about when it’s about Oracles and Kings and magic and, y’know, any of that.”

“I suspect I know what Noctis means, but I’m certain he’ll explain everything later,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, and I’ll nod and grin and pretend I understand,” Prompto said.

* * *

“Steyliff Grove was where the people of Solheim remembered their dead,” Noctis explained the next day in the comfort of Meldaccio’s outdoor café. He’d regained his colour, although because of his bandaged feet he walked with a pronounced hobble. “I could read the words on the walls. They were prayers, blessings, requests… all sorts, really.”

“You never said the last time!” Prompto said.

Noctis shrugged. “I didn’t wanna freak anyone out.”

“When are you gonna learn it’s our job to freak out?” Gladio said.

“Hmm, maybe never?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

“And one of them possessed you?” Ignis asked, dragging the conversation back on track.

“No.” Noctis took a long drink of soda. When he came up for air, he carried on. “That was the Oracle. Well, one of them. She died there centuries ago.” He gave a brief overview of her demise.

“The Coward King? That’s what he called himself?” Prompto asked. “Depressing.”

“He was part of the Old Wall,” Noctis said. “Dad never really spoke of him.”

“You can understand why,” Ignis said.

“The Oracle is finally at peace,” Noctis said. “That’s all that matters.”

“Well, that and the fact that you’re capable of interpreting the words written into Solheim’s ruins,” Ignis said. “I can think of a number of academics who would love a detailed translation.”

“I can’t translate,” Noctis said. “I just know. It’s… It’s hard to explain. If we find more, I’ll read them out, but we don’t have time to make detailed studies. Sorry.” He ran a finger through the condensation on his glass. “Feels like there’s never enough time.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Ignis said.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “Okay.”

“The fact that you can read it at all suggests a connection between Lucis and Solheim,” Ignis said. “Fascinating.”

“A mystery we’ll leave to the scholars,” Gladio said. “You ready to move on? I got a call from Cindy earlier. Said she might able to help us mod the car to keep daemons at bay.”

“Cindy called you?” Prompto said. “Why you? Why didn’t she call me?”

“Does she have your number?” Gladio asked.

“Um…”

“Exactly,” Gladio said. “You want Cindy to call you, better find a way to string a sentence together around her so you can actually give it to her.”

“I know,” Prompto mumbled into his breakfast.

“Is that the plan for today then?” Ignis said. “It’s a long drive.”

“Anything to keep the daemons away,” Noctis said. “Who knows what else we’ll run into out here.”

“A daemonic Oracle,” Ignis said. “I wouldn’t have thought such a thing was possible.”

“The Coward King thought she died instantly. She didn’t. She withered, too weak to heal herself.” Fear uncoiled in his gut. What if Luna…?

“So she waited hundreds of years for revenge?” Prompto said. “Wow.”

“And now she can rest,” Noctis said. “Soon, they’ll all be able to rest.”

“Are all daemons… y’know… people?” Prompto asked. He swallowed hard. “Are we killing people when we fight them?”

“Honestly, sometimes, yeah, we are,” Gladio said.

“Oh.” Prompto paled.

“But mostly they’re mutated animal life,” Ignis said. “And regardless of their origin, we have no way to return them to their original form.”

“We’re putting them out of their misery?” Prompto asked.

“If you like,” Ignis said. “And we’re also stopping them from hurting anyone else.”

“Right.” Prompto sighed. “I think I liked it better when I didn’t know every daemon had a backstory.”

Noctis nudged him. “Sometimes, you’re too nice for your own good.”

Prompto smiled. “Thanks.”

“You okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto stared at him. “Am I okay? I’m not the one who got possessed by a daemon yesterday! Are you okay?”

“Okay as I ever am,” Noctis said with a lopsided smile.

Prompto smiled. “Then so am I.”

They finished their meal and headed out to the car. Ignis drove. He wouldn’t even entertain the idea of Noctis taking the wheel. Which was just fine by Noctis. He clambered into the back and closed his eyes.

This time, he didn’t dream.

He didn’t need to.

He was safe.

Luna was alive and he would be with her again soon.

He would not be another Coward King.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the information regarding the Coward King and the Oracle from the FFXV Wiki. I just tweaked a few details here and there ;)
> 
> Okay guys, thank you all for the support during the past FOURTEEN (:O) Fanfic Fridays. Wow! Thank you for reading ^_^ I am taking a short break, but plan to return in July ^_^
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr!](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
